


I went looking for trouble and I found you

by mythoughtsaretroubled



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Gen, also jordan is not straight, and they talk about sarah and nathan, because they could have been a total brotp, not even a little, so the nathan/audrey/duke is implied to be happening, this is them just being friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythoughtsaretroubled/pseuds/mythoughtsaretroubled
Summary: An alternate imagining of the relationship between Jordan and Nathan in s3, where they become friends and don't start dating.
Relationships: Jordan McKee & Nathan Wuornos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	I went looking for trouble and I found you

**Author's Note:**

> Nathan and Jordan's relationship always bothered me so I fixed it!!! Well, for me. And hopefully other people find joy in their potential friendship and not their disaster romance.

When Nathan grabbed Jordan's hand, she had been terrified. But then he held on, looking her dead in the eyes. 

"I don't feel anything," he said, and Jordan thought she was going to cry.

"I think we could both use a friend.” 

Nathan was more than a friend to Jordan. Not romantically, he hadn't said as much but he was clearly hung up on Audrey and Jordan had realized she mistook her excitement at being touched as romance. But Nathan was so steady and ready to hold her at any moment. She had never been one who loved silence but being quiet with Nathan was relaxing.

They started weekly movie nights, where Jordan would sit in his lap, perfectly content with how well she fit in his arms. "What do you get out of this," she finally asked him. She had been putting off asking him, worried when she did, he would realize she meant nothing to him and leave. The Guard warily trusted him now, he didn't need her. 

"You must be as touch starved as me but you can't even feel me." 

He paused. He never rushed his words, thinking it all through in these moments. "I can hear your heartbeat. And when you're this close, I can smell you. It's not the same, but it's nice. Plus, you like scary movies and I hate watching them alone." His voice teased her a little, which she found comfort. She loved the playful side of him.

“Oh.” She fell silent, trying to concentrate on Nathan’s heartbeat, his breathing, trying to line her breath up with his. She took deep and slow breaths with him, through her nose, trying to pick up his scent. 

“You smell like oranges.” 

She looked up at him and he was smiling. “I know. You smell like lavender.” 

“It calms me down. Sometimes, that is.” 

“I use lavender laundry detergent.” She giggled. He was a little ridiculous. “Did you ever learn about scents and what emotions they induced?” 

“Yeah, orange is energy. You tired these days, Nathan?” 

“Constantly. And I like the smell.” 

She fell asleep on the couch and woke up in her bed, fully clothed, but tucked in under her blankets. Becoming friends with Nathan Wuornos had been a good choice. 

"Did your mom or your dad have your Trouble?" She was glad he finally asked a nosy question, she had been doing all the poking in their new friendship.

"Neither of my parents were Troubled but my grandmother was, on my dad's side. She never told me the details, but she wore gloves whenever I saw her. My dad said he remembers her lecturing them about getting too close to her. She passed away before I got my Trouble."

"Are these the only gloves you wear?"

She swallowed. "I tried wearing these lace ones. They were beautiful, I got them at a thrift shop. Black and the fit perfectly. But the holes in them meant I still touched people. So I stick to the leather ones."

Next week, he showed up with a pair of dark red leather gloves. "I thought you might want to change it up some."

She threw her arms around him, giddy at getting a present, and thrilled she didn't have to be careful around him.

She realized after she got her Trouble, she had always been careless. She had to move so carefully now and she hated it. She used to move with such energy, and now she had to be controlled, holding herself at every moment. But with Nathan, she felt free again.

"So, what about Duke," she finally teased him. She noticed how tense he was around him, how defensive they were of each other, how Nathan was ten times more impulsive around him. And she also caught the longing stares. She didn't know if either of them noticed, but Nathan touched Duke constantly, almost as much as Audrey. "I know you are in love with Audrey, but what's going on with you and Duke?"

"Nothing," he said far too quickly. "He's the worst."

"You don't look at him like he's the worst." She rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, drawing her closer, his nose in her hair. The pause drew out but she knew she couldn't push him.

When the movie finished, he said, "We were ... something. Back in high school. And after, for a bit."

Jordan resisted the urge to gasp. He was her friend, not a gossip magazine. "Like, your boyfriend?"

Nathan squirmed. "We were never so formal. It was . . . " He trailed off.

"Casual," she guessed.

"We were a lot of things, but causal wasn't one of them. We were intense."

Intense was definitely a word she would use to describe Nathan and Duke.

"Complicated too. We didn't talk in school, but . . .I think he was my first love."

Jordan wanted to ask him if he slept with Duke too but that seemed more soap opera fan than supportive friend.

"Have you guys talked about it?"

"We never talked much."

"Nathan Wuornos, the man who didn't kiss and tell."

He looked at her slyly. "We did a lot more than kissing."

She laughed. "You two are even more dysfunctional than you and Audrey."

"He has a thing for her too, you know."

"And still carries a touch for you too."

He looked down at his hands. 

“Threesomes solve a lot of problems, I'm just saying.” He shoved her and she laughed more.

“You've totally thought about it.” And his cheeks were bright red.

“I think we should talk about your love life now.”

Jordan sighed. “I suppose I deserve that. My options are limited, you know. And I like you just fine but I'm not getting involved in your love  
triangle.” 

"You know, Audrey could touch you too."

"What?"

"Audrey is immune to the Troubles. She could touch you too."

She sniffed. "Oh. I suppose I should have realized that.” 

“I'm just saying, more than one person. And sex isn't everything.” 

She nodded. “I don't even miss sex that much. I mean, I miss it some but I miss mostly this.” She gestured to how close they sat. “I could  
never relax around someone who wasn't immune to me.” 

“Not even with layers?”

“They slip and I get so hot.” He kissed the top of her head. “We will figure something out,” he said.

We. She liked the sound of that.

He told her about Sarah. And James.

“Oh my god.” 

“I have a kid. I can't believe it.” He was pacing, but all Jordan could do was sit down. 

“With alternate Audrey. And he's older than you.” Her mind was reeling. This was not a normal conversation people had. 

He had come to her the diner right after he found out, told her he needed to talk. If she had known this was the subject, she would have stocked up on wine. 

“You need to tell Audrey.”

“Yeah, tell Audrey I was so desperate to have sex with her that I slept with an alternate version of her. That doesn't sound creepy at all. Oh, and by the way, I'm the father of your child. She would hate me.”

“She won’t hate you. She's going to find out eventually. She likes knowing things and she’s relentless. Sooner you tell her, sooner she will forgive you. Also, it sounds like Sarah came on to you. She sounds like quite the seductress.” She winked.

“It wasn't like that. I just. . .”

“I get it. I may not like Audrey but a woman makes a move on me, I accept. I miss kissing girls.”

“So kiss Audrey,” Nathan joked.

She stuck her tongue at him. 

“What did Duke say?” 

He gave her a puzzled look. 

“When you told him about Sarah?” 

“Why would I tell Duke?” He sounded horrified. 

“Jesus Christ, you are a mess. I think we need wine now.” 

“Yeah, wine.” Nathan said faintly. 

They got thoroughly wasted that night and Nathan passed out on her couch. 

He might have been a mess, but he was her friend. She could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated XD


End file.
